


Hurt me more

by SkyOfDust



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Fenders, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 21:07:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5064178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyOfDust/pseuds/SkyOfDust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You better think before you bet, on a Wicked Grace night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hurt me more

**Author's Note:**

> As I promised, my first happy story. No one dies, no one cries and everyone's happy, yeaaah.  
> It's fluffy. I think. I guess. I'm not sure, everything seems fluffy to me if no one dies ^^

They were all pretty drunk. Except Anders, of course. And Sebastian. Though, Sebastian was about to leave, it seemed – who knew what kept him there? Nudity made him ill-at-ease, but he probably liked that more than he would admit. Only he, Varric and Anders remained fully clothed. Fenris had lost the armor and the shirt and was well aware of hungry looks the party gave to his tattooed chest. Far from being embarrassed, he enjoyed the red on Anders' cheeks when he was once more caught staring. Aveline had lost only the armor, Merrill was down to her smalls and Isabela had lost the boots – everyone was waiting for more, denying it was pointless. Hawke, as for him, was fully naked, in all his glory.

“Let's play again!” he said as he raised on his feet to fetch a bottle, his nudity not bothering him at all – he even smiled at Sebastian whose hand slammed on his own face to cover his eyes.

“You have nothing more to bet, Hawke. Face it: you've lost!”

“I can offer you a dance if I lose this one!” he said, sitting back with a satisfied sigh as he spilled more alcohol in his mug.

Sebastian almost cried in despair, Aveline grunted, Anders nodded expectantly, Isabela just patted Hawke, giving him the 'you're pathetic' look and Merrill applauded.

“All right, the next one who loses has to dance.” Varric declared, already knowing he wouldn't have to face such an embarrassment.

“I refuse to dance!” Aveline replied as she picked up her cards.

“Or sing, then” Varric added. “No negotiation!” he added as the woman was about to protest again. “You don't wanna dance or sing, then don't lose! What? Are you afraid?” he teased her as she was about to abandon the cards.

Everyone looked at each other, daring their friends to give up. Again, Fenris caught Anders' gaze on him and he held back a smile, glowering instead. Though the mage's reaction was not the one expected as he winked at the elf with a playful glimmer in his amber pupils. Fenris' eyebrows raised and he looked at his cards.

“Blondie, don't disturb the elf, I'm not sure I want to see him dance.”

“I do!” Isabela, Hawke and Anders exclaimed at the same time.

This was never going to happen. Though, no one dared to declare forfeit and the game began. The glances everyone shared during the game were full of defiance and suspicion. Fenris was focusing on the mage. It felt like the wink had been some sort of bet or challenge and the elf was ready to crush the abomination.

“Don't try too hard, Broody. Blondie's always been good at cards. Never even lost a boot, right?”

“He'll lose more than that!” Fenris exclaimed as he finally put his cards in the table with a cry of victory. “You shall drop your dignity off at my feet, mage.”

“Shit, Broody. You'll never learn.” Varric mumbled, some hint of compassion in his voice.

The mage slowly showed his card, a giant smile on his lips.

“Oops, looks like some gorgeous cranky elf has to dance!” he commented.

Fenris froze. It seemed all his blood had left his face and he shook his head.

“You cheated!” he accused the mage, pointing an accusing finger at him.

“Ow, sweetheart, I know a lot about cheating and Anders always win the honest way.” Isabela defended the mage.

They all looked exasperated, but somehow there were hints of _pity_ in their eyes as they looked at Fenris.

“What, Fenris? Will you not honor your word?” Anders teased the elf, his eyebrows disdainfully raised above his eyes in provocation.

It seemed everyone thought Fenris would do nothing to keep his promise. They just gave up that easily, focusing their attention on something else. Isabela shrugged and began to fondle a drunk naked Hawke, Varric was taking back the cards, Anders patted his pauldron to get rid of some of imaginary dust and Aveline was retrieving her armor. Sebastian was trying not to look at Hawke and the pirate, his face red as he dared not to leave – last time Hawke had made quite the funny jokes about why the Chantry priest would leave so early after an evening surrounded by half-naked people.

Fenris would never dance. But he knew some kind of lullaby that was running through his head from the old times where memories were not just a fog in his mind. It was something he kept from his past, maybe the only one. He didn't speak elvhen, but the lyrics were somehow curved in his mind. He took a sip of wine, breathed deeply and stared at a lonely card left on the table before him. And suddenly, Fenris low growling voice filled the room.

It felt like time had stopped. Everyone seemed to freeze, their voices died in their throats and they all looked at Fenris with widened eyes. It was slow, the way the song wormed its way through their surprise to reach them. Merrill began to smile sadly as she heard the lyrics. She was the only one who would understand them, but it didn't matter. The tune was sufficient. Aveline sighed heavily and slowly dropped her armor, tears starting to shimmer in her eyes. Sebastian closed his eyelids and his hands joined so he could pray again, his mouth moving silently as his face showed how peaceful he was inside. Hawke's head came to rest on his arms and he stayed still, Isabela's hand on his back. She frowned and shook her head as if to say 'I will not be tricked, I feel nothing' but her eyes said otherwise. Varric just nodded in approval when he met Fenris' gaze and the elf smiled shyly. And then he stared at the mage.

Maybe the song revealed what was hidden inside instead of raising feelings in the coldest hearts. Fenris remembered loving this song when he was a child for the hope it gave to him. Maybe the mage needed more hope. Because the sadness that Fenris read on his features was like nothing he'd ever seen. The mage was good at playing cards. The mage was good at hiding.

The last note echoed in the room and Fenris cleared his throat, looking away.

“Don't you dare do this again, Fenris!” Hawke warned, glowering at him, his hand raising to rest on his naked chest and beating heart.

“Yeah, stop hurting my soul, Broody.”

“Thanks for ruining the mood, by the way” Isabela commented with an icy look, though the smile that stretched her lips was clear enough so that Fenris was not embarrassed.

The elf took another glance at the abomination. The mage was smiling again, though a dash of melancholia remained on his features and Fenris' heart seemed to stir at the sight of so much sorrow.

They played another game before everyone returned home and Fenris left the Hanged Man with a shy smile as he made his way to Hightown. He refused to look at the stars, denying the deep desire that consumed him to just raise his head and admire the night. He was not the dramatic kind, letting every thing touch and move him. He was not like the mage, passionate and weak.

He entered the mansion, saying 'hi' to the skeletons in the doorway and removed his armor. This kind of life had something… very sweet. Friends, evening at the Hanged Man, playing cards, searching treasures, fighting giant spiders by his companions' side. Maybe he would stay here a little longer after he killed Danarius. He should repair some holes in the roof, though. Maybe even add curtains in the bedroom for his hangovers? Sun had a way to kill a morning after too much wine was drunk in the night.

He was about to climb the stairs to his bedroom when a discreet knock was heard. Wouldn't he have been an elf, he wouldn't have heard it. He reached the door and opened it, only to find an embarrassed mage dancing on his feet, an apologetic smile on his lips.

“Hi.” he just said after a few seconds of silence.

Fenris raised an eyebrow and Anders' cheeks were once more colored with red. The elf couldn't deny he knew why the mage was here. And he would have loved to let him in and give him what he wanted. But he loved more teasing the mage.

“I.. was… because you… and then… I believed… but I might be mistaken…”

“Are you done babbling?” Fenris simply asked, crossing his arms.

“Would you like company? I need company.” Anders summed up with a shrug.

Fenris didn't say the 'why me?' that threatened to escape his lips. Because he also wondered why he had no problem with it. And even wanted it. There was no other broken soul he would like to share this evening with, after all.

Fenris shifted and let the mage in. The smile Anders gave him as he brushed past him sent a shiver through his spine and as soon as the door closed, he turned on his heels. His palms found their way to the mage's cheeks and he gently pulled his head for a kiss. The mage shuddered and his own hands came to rest on Fenris' neck, where his fingers tangled with the soft hair. Fenris' thumb stroke Anders' stubble as his lips moved slowly on his, until his tongue licked them, demanding entrance. The mage sighed happily and leaned against Fenris as he parted his lips, his mouth moving with some kind of new passion, but with the same slow pace they had installed. Finally, they broke apart and Anders' moist mouth stretched into a smile. He stared at green eyes and tilted his head.

“Please sing again. Hurt me more.”

Fenris shook his head. He didn't want to see any more sorrow in those warm amber eyes. He'd seen enough of it for an entire life.

“Maybe later.” he whispered as he pulled Anders for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Do not judge me! First time I write a fluffy story EVER. I should write less stories about piles of corpses, in general. I'm happy I wrote and shared this, I hoped you liked it even a little bit.  
> Feel free to comment and criticize.  
> See you soon!


End file.
